The Fall of a Hero, the Rise of a Criminal
by KLD kitkat
Summary: A mistake. A horrible mistake. Cassandra Cage had killed the former hero, Shujinko. His death now weighs heavily on her conscious. Having no other choice, she runs away. Now Special Forces is tracking her down. Now terrorist groups and organizations, criminal factions, Outworlders and Netherrealmers alike, are taking interest. Now, a criminal arises. I don't own the cover image!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

I hope you enjoy my new story. Please, all comments and reviews are welcome. I wrote this story based off of Cassie Cage's arcade ending in Mortal Kombat X, where, by mistake, she kills Shujinko. I don't imagine that it would go unpunished.

Anyway, enjoy!

 **A Mistake**

 _Cassie Cage's impressive victory over Shinnok led Raiden to give her a new, important task._

 _Hunting down a soul stealer._

 _Cassie did not have to be told that the suspect could be a resurrected Shang Tsung._

 _Having tracked him from the sight of his last known assault, Cassie confronted the withered, old man._

 _He fought desperately, but was ultimately defeated. As the old man laid dying before her, Cassie asked his name._

 _With a mixture of sadness and relief, he whispered ''Shujinko.''_

 **Shortly After Shujinko's Death**

Cassie's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done.

''Shit!'' she cursed quietly under her breath.

She honestly had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to believe that he was still alive, that she hadn't done what she just thought she did. That this was all some weird, twisted dream. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, the corpse, blood and all, was still there.

She looked down at her hands. Her gloves were covered in blood to prove her guilt. She stared at them for what felt like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes. She shook her head, biting her bottom lip so hard that she tasted blood.

She glanced one last time at Shujinko's fallen body, she turned sharply and walked away.

…

Cassie arrived at the Special Forces Base. A whisper caught her attention while she was walking back to her quarters. She heard one of the guards say ''Hey! Didn't she kill Shujinko?''

She quickened her pace, walking faster. Reaching her quarters, she opened her door. She walked in, then turned around and shut it, keeping sure to lock it.

She walked into a small closet, randomly grabbing clothes and tossing them behind her. Unlike many girls, she didn't have too many clothes. Soon, her closet was emptied and all that was left was a briefcase sitting in the floor. She knelt down and unlocked it. Sitting in the briefcase was a gun. One that her mother had given her in case she needed any protection. Now was the time.

The gun itself had a special design to it. It charged bullets with electricity. So when it hit an enemy, not only did the bullet just hit them, it tasered them. Basically killing them on impact, it depended on how many volts it was charged with.

Cassie locked the briefcase back and stood up, carrying the briefcase with her. Usually when she killed someone, she had a reason to. If they were villains, isn't that reason enough? Was ''they're trying to destroy Earthrealm'' count as a good reason?

Cassie threw her belongings into a suitcase, making sure she had everything. As in money, weapons, clothes, etc.

A knock came at her door.

''Hey, Cassie? General Blade wants to see you.'' Jacqui's voice said from the other side of the door.

Cassie thought about not answering, but she felt she had to.

''What for?'' she asked, looking towards her window.

''She says it's about something about… a Shujinko.'' Jacqui responded.

Cassie cursed quietly, not loud enough for Jacqui to hear though. How fast did news travel? It just happened about an hour ago. When Cassie didn't respond, Jacqui grew suspicious and worried.

''Cassie?'' she asked.

Unbeknownst to Jacqui, Cassie was opening her window. When you were on a Special Forces Base and you were basically wanted by the General, it was had to get out unnoticed. Cassie grabbed her suitcase, being glad that it was pretty small. Honestly, it was more of a backpack.

Cassie knew that if she didn't go see the General, the General would have everyone on high alert and on look out for her.

''Cassie, this is _not_ funny.'' Jacqui said, her voice stern and serious. Jacqui tried opening the door, only to find it locked.

Cassie still didn't respond, but instead slid out the window, where she was at least five stories up. She sighed, knowing that the only way out was up. She quickly climbed up the building to the roof top, where there were several helicopters. Never had she been so thankful for the years of training that General Blade had put her through.

Cassie looked back down at the ground, where several guards were walking around, looking for her. Cassie looked behind her, back to the helicopters. A voice sounded behind her.

''Cage, what the hell are you doing?'' Kung Jin asked.

Cassie turned to face him, unresponsive.

''Cassie.'' Kung Jin said, more stern this time.

Cassie sighed. ''Did the General send you up here?''

''Yeah, everyone on base is ordered to bring you in. Word is that you killed a hero.'' Kung Jin said, motioning towards the guards below.

''Of course.'' Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

''Look, unless you want your ass kicked, you're gonna let me go.'' Cassie demanded.

''Can't do that, Cage.'' Kung Jin said, shaking his head.

''Either way.''

Cassie swept Kung Jin's legs out from underneath him. ''But you're gonna have to do better than that.''

Kung Jin quickly got back up and pulled out his bow and arrows. He drew back and fired. Cassie preformed a quick flip to avoid getting hit. She pulled out her nightstick, running up to him and hitting him in the head.

She then did a backflip, her foot colliding with his face. He fell back. Cassie took the advantage and jumped on top of him. She gave him three punches to the face and he was out cold.

''Should've let me go.'' She said, standing up.

Cassie walked towards one helicopter, wanting to get out of there before the search status for her changed to ''bring her in using a peaceful approach'' to ''use any force necessary''.

Cassie climbed into the helicopter and started it up, pressing certain buttons and pulling certain levers. The blades on the helicopter started to spin, getting faster by the moment. Soon, it lifted into the air. A few figures ran onto the platform and looked up at her. It was a group of soldiers and leading them was her father, Johnny Cage.

Cassie refused to look down at them, knowing her dad's expression would change her mind.

That was the stressful thing about being a hero. One wrong move and people were calling you a criminal or a threat. And they would start to say that someone needed to take you down.

Her phone buzzed next to her. Sighing, she looked down at it. It was a text…from her dad.

" _What are you doing?!"_ it read.

" _I killed a hero. I'll come back when I'm ready.''_ Cassie texted back.

Before her father had a chance to respond, Cassie smashed her phone into pieces. From this moment and from then on, she'd always regret her decision to leave. But she needed to pull herself together. Have some time alone. And now, she knew the public considered her a criminal and a threat. She _did_ beat a fallen Elder God. She destroyed her phone because it had a locator on it. They'd be able to track her. Not now.

However, little did she know that several terrorist groups and organizations, Outworlders and Netherrealmers alike, were starting to take interest.


	2. Taken

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

I saw the reviews on this story. I know that some people might not like how I started it out. I admit, I was shaky on the beginning, but it will get better.

 **Taken**

 **Black Dragon Base**

''Sir,'' Tasia walked up behind where Kano sat. ''she ran away.''

''Good, good.'' Kano responded. '' We're ready to make a move.''

 **With Cassie**

Cassie landed the helicopter in the ruins of a city. She got out of the helicopter and looked at her surroundings. This would be a place where she could get her head back together. A noise emitted from a pile of debris, followed by hurried footsteps. Cassie sighed, pulling out her nightstick. Someone, or _something,_ ran up behind her, ready to attack. Before they were given the chance to harm her, Cassie quickly turned around, hitting the person in the head with her nightstick. The person fell back. Cassie took the chance to see who her attacker was.

The being laying on the ground was a Tarkatan soldier. Cassie put away her nightstick, and replaced it with a gun. She walked up to the Tarkatan, putting her boot down on its throat. She aimed the gun down at it and pulled the trigger. In a split second, the bullet was lodged in its head. Cassie put her gun away, wondering why a _Tarkatan_ would be in Earthrealm, especially after war.

Cassie thought that it must've been a survivor, just living in the ruins, waiting for a chance to get back to Outworld. Too bad that he'd never get the chance.

''Cassie Cage.'' A female voice said.

Cassie spun around to see who it was. She found Tasia, of the Black Dragon. Cassie got in a fighting stance.

''If it's a fight you want…'' Cassie was cut off when Tasia spoke.

''A fight is not what I came for.'' She said gently. ''I come with an invitation to join the Black Dragon.''

''Why the hell would I do that?!'' Cassie yelled furiously.

''You killed hero, you're considered a threat. Why wouldn't you?'' Tasia asked. ''You've no reason to remain with the Special Forces.''

Another voice intervened, a male voice. ''And you'd make a great addition to the Black Dragon.''

Cassie turned around to find Kano. ''I'm not going to become a heartless thug.''

''You don't have a choice.'' Kano said.

Before Cassie could do anything, Tasia came up behind her and gagged her. Within seconds, Cassie was knocked out.

 **Special Forces Base**

''She escaped?'' Sonya asked, trying to remain calm.

Kung Jin, along with Jacqui, gulped nervously. ''Yes…''

Sonya took a deep breath, pacing in her office. ''How?''

Jacqui averted her eyes to the floor. She punched a hole through Cassie's door after Cassie had escaped out the window, so nobody could say she didn't try.

''She took me out.'' Kung Jin answered.

''Everyone, _everyone_ on base had been ordered to bring her in. How, pray tell, did she manage to escape everyone on base?!'' Sonya snapped angrily.

''She went to the rooftops.'' Jacqui said quietly.

''Smart girl.'' Sonya said under her breath. ''Kung Jin, why didn't you call for backup?''

''I thought I could take her.'' Kung Jin admitted.

''And what happened to using the peaceful approach?'' Sonya asked him.

Before Kung Jin could respond, there was a knock at the door. ''General Blade,''

''What is it?'' Sonya asked calmly.

''It's been reported that your daughter has been kidnapped by Black Dragon.'' The soldier said.

''Dammit.'' Sonya cursed quietly. ''Send out a S & R team.''

''And you two,'' Sonya began, speaking to Kung Jin and Jacqui. ''You two are going with them.''

The two nodded.

''And what about Takeda?'' Jacqui asked.

''Nobody's heard from him. He set out by himself to find Cassie.''

 **Black Dragon Base**

Cassie slowly awoke in a dark and abandoned room, tied to a chair. Her vision was blurred and her head was pounding. And a piece of tape was over her mouth. The single light that hung above her head only chased away so much of the darkness.

''Aw, look who's awake.'' A male voice said. Speaking of darkness…

A door opened, letting some more light in. Cassie looked up and saw Kano standing in the doorway. As much as she would've loved to curse him out, due to the tape, she couldn't. Kano made his way over to her. Once he came to a complete stop right in front of her, he smiled.

''The invitation to join the Black Dragon wasn't a request, luv.'' Kano said. He ripped the piece of tape off her mouth. Cassie's cheeks burned like hell, but she didn't do anything to show it.

''We've got guests arriving soon. Your friends and parents.'' Kano said evilly.

''If you hurt them…'' Cassie was interrupted when Kano put a knife against her throat.

''I'll do what I want.'' Kano replied.

Cassie spat at him. Kano stepped back, his face twisted in disgust. After wiping off his face, he slapped her across her face.

''Were it any other day, I'd kill you for a stunt like that. But, I need you as leverage. You're in luck.'' Kano said, walking out of the room.

Cassie hung her head, just wishing that nobody would find her.

 **With Special Forces**

Jacqui and Kung Jin, along with Johnny and Sonya, were flying in a helicopter, accompanied by a few Special Forces soldiers. Takeda had come back from…wherever he had gone, to join them to find Cassie.

''There.'' Sonya said, pointing down at any old, abandoned warehouse.

The pilot complied and lowered the helicopter to land. Once on the ground, the doors to the helicopter opened and everyone stepped out.

''Alright,'' Sonya began. ''Team one, cover the west. Team two, the east. Takeda, Jin, Jacqui, you take the south. Johnny and I will take the north. Have your communicators turned on.''

Each team took off to cover any side of the warehouse. Once in position, Sonya started to instruct them through their communicators.

'' _Team one, are you in position?''_

'' _Check.''_

'' _Team two?''_

'' _Yes, ma'am.''_

'' _Jacqui, Jin, Takeda?''_

'' _Affirmative.''_

'' _We're all in position. Everyone ready?''_

'' _Affirmative.''_

'' _Alright, on my mark. Three…two…one!''_

Loud explosions could be heard even miles away. Holes had been made in the sides of the warehouse, allowing entrance. Everyone searched for Cassie, even Kano, but found nothing.

'' _There's nothing here.''_ Takeda said.

'' _Thank you, Captain Obvious.''_ Kung Jin said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

A sharp, smacking sound could be heard over all communicators. It was followed by two '' _Ow!''s._

'' _Get it together!''_ Jacqui hissed.

''Jacqui's right.'' A voice was heard all around them. Several screen lit up, and Kano's image appeared.

'' _Are you guys seeing this too?''_ Jacqui asked.

''You all are.'' Kano said.

'' _Meet together in the center of the warehouse.''_ Johnny said.

A few minutes later, everyone was together in the center of the warehouse.

''What took you so long?!'' Johnny asked when Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda arrived.

''We probably would've been here sooner if JACQUI hadn't stopped to shoot every screen when Kano was taunting us.'' Kung Jin said, crossing his arms.

''Shut it, Jin.'' Jacqui bit back defensively.

''Alright, yeesh.'' Kung Jin rolled his eyes.

''Pull it together.'' Sonya ordered.

''Nobody's here. I'm starting to think this is…'' Takeda was cut off when several lights buzzed to life, and several Black Dragon members were surrounding them.

''A trap.'' Everyone finished his sentence in usion.

Takeda sighed. ''Here we go.''

''Where's Cassie?!'' Sonya demanded.

''Not 'ere.'' Kano said, grinning evilly. ''She never was.''

''Where are you hiding?!'' Jacqui asked. ''Why don't you stop being such a coward!''

''That takes all the fun out of it.'' Kano responded.

Jacqui narrowed her eyes at him. ''Where. Is. Cassie!?''

''I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Take 'em down!'' Kano ordered the Black Dragon members surrounding them.

One of the Black Dragon members tried to kick Jacqui, but Jacqui punched them in the jaw, utterly destroying their jaw with her gauntlets. Another tried to take down Takeda, but ended up having his arms cut off by Takeda's whips. One almost cut Kung Jin, but he shot two arrows in their eyes and in the middle of their forehead, killing them.

Another came after Johnny. Johnny shadow kicked him and gave him an uppercut, knocking off his head. Two came after Sonya. She kicked one in the stomach and threw him at the other. She then called her drone to finish them. The drone used lasers to cut off their arms and their heads.

Soon, all the guards were dead or knocked out.

''Alright Kano, where's Cassie?!'' Takeda yelled at the screen Kano's image was on.

''Like I would tell you.'' Kano said smugly.

After he finished saying that, gas filled the room. The last thing any of them heard was Kano's laugh before they were knocked out.

End of chapter!

I know, it might've been a little flat, but the next chapter will be more exciting.

Comment and review!

KLD kitkat out!


	3. A New Criminal

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

I hope this chapter is better than the last one. For you guys. Enjoy!

A New Criminal

Takeda awoke, his vision blurred. His head was pounding. The light succeeded in making him shut his eyes once again. Once his thoughts came back together, he opened his eyes.

The first thing he tried to do was move. But something kept him from doing so. He looked down, finding that metal bonds were restraining his arms and legs. He was leaning at a slightly slanted angle, so his body was diagonal. He struggled against the bonds, but to no avail. The bonds were secured tightly. It also seemed like his entire body was aching. Takeda discovered the source of the pain. There were several needles sticking in his skin, all connected to tubes, which all led back to the metal he was secured to.

''Don't worry, you won't be like that for long.'' An unusual female voice said from the shadows.

Takeda looked up, and could make out a figure in the dark places where the light failed to reach.

He clenched his fists angrily. ''Who are you?''

The figure stepped forward to reveal herself. ''You should be worrying more about yourself.''

''Tasia.'' Takeda said through clenched teeth. ''Where am I?''

''It won't matter, soon. You should be more worried about your comrades, not to mention Cassandra, rather than where you are.'' Tasia responded.

''When I get out of here-'' Takeda was cut off.

'' _If,_ Takeda _._ And right now, your chances aren't looking so good.'' Tasia interrupted.

Takeda didn't answer, but instead struggled against his bonds. '' _When_ I get out of here, I'll make sure you're guaranteed a painful death.''

''Don't make promises you can't keep.'' Tasia crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

''Where's Sonya, Johnny, Jacqui, and Kung Jin?'' Takeda demanded.

''You've all been separated.'' Tasia answered. ''Too dangerous to keep together.''

''But, if you really want to know, here.'' Tasia motioned to a screen.

As if on cure, the screen buzzed to life. The image the screen held was spilt to show several different rooms. One held Jacqui, another held Kung Jin, another held Sonya, and Johnny was in the last one. They were all secured to the same thing he was. They all had their arms and legs bound, as well as multiple needles penetrating their skin.

And the most popular question of the day popped into Takeda's mind.

''Where's Cassie?'' he asked Tasia.

Tasia looked back at him. ''This is broadcasted. You all see each other. When Kano reveals her location, you'll all see.'' She smirked evilly.

''That's right.'' Kano's all too familiar voice called through the speakers on the screen.

Everyone looked to the screen that was placed in their own rooms. Sonya's expression was of pure anger, as was Jacqui's. Johnny looked angry as well, but his expression held a mix of anger and confusion, as did Kung Jin's.

The screen's image of all Takeda's comrades reverted to an image of Kano.

''So, you've all been wondering where Cassie is.'' Kano began. ''Well, here she is.''

The screen reverted to another image of Cassie tied to a chair, a gag over her mouth. She had several cuts and multiple bruises spread across her body. Her cat suit was torn in some places. She was unconscious, which was probably for the best, considering her current state.

The image on the screen went back to Kano's image. ''She's got a strong spirit. Which only made it all the better to torture her.'' Kano said evilly.

Before anything else happened, masks were suddenly placed over everyone's mouths and noses. The masks themselves were connected to tubes. Takeda glared daggers at Tasia, who only smiled evilly in return. Knock out gas was pumped through the tubes. In a moment's notice, Takeda was out.

 **With Cassie**

Kano walked into the room where Cassie was held. He slapped her across the face, waking her up. Cassie looked angrily up at Kano, who smiled. The moment he removed her gag, Cassie spoke.

''How long do you think you can keep this up?'' Cassie asked Kano.

''As long as I want to. But that's not the case.'' Kano said. ''I can make you a deal.''

Cassie narrowed her eyes, but raised an eyebrow. ''What kind of deal?''

A screen that was in the room showed Sonya, Johnny, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda, all bound and unconscious. Cassie gasped.

''Let them go!'' she ordered Kano.

''That's part of the deal.'' Kano said.

''Then what's the deal?'' Cassie asked, glaring at Kano.

''I'll let them go if you side with the Black Dragon.'' He said.

''And if I say no?'' Cassie answered.

''When we caught them, we were able to put miniature bombs in their blood flow. And the bombs are now attached to many of their blood cells. Care to say no now?'' Kano asked.

''How do I know you're telling the truth?''

''Let this be proof.'' Kano responded. The screen flipped to a moving image of someone's blood, with the tiniest of bombs attached to the blood cells. At the bottom right hand corner of the screen, it said ''Takeda.''

Although Cassie had seen blood before, but was mainly used to spilling it, this made her want to puke. Blood was always normal, but not her boyfriend's, not with miniature bombs. To make it worse, Kano said something that made her want to puke even more.

''And I have the switch.'' He said, pulling out a remote control. ''One push of a button and they'll all be burnin' from the inside out.''

''Don't hurt them.'' Cassie begged.

''I won't. Long as you do what I say.'' Kano said.

Cassie closed her eyes and lowered her head.

''Fine.'' She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

''Atta girl.'' Kano said.

Two guards entered the room. They quickly untied Cassie's bonds and gripped her arms tightly. Cassie could've easily taken both of them down, but ultimately decided against it, as Kano could've destroyed her friends and family at the push of a button. Kano walked out of the room, the guards following.

The guards led Cassie into an unoccupied room. The room was empty, with the exception of a table. It was well lit, unlike the last room she had been locked in. The room had no windows. The only way out was the door she had been led through.

The guards shoved Cassie roughly into the room and left, locking the door behind them. Cassie narrowed her eyes at the door, slightly cursing under her breath. Soon, she turned to look at the table in the center of the room.

There, on the table, laid an entirely different outfit. Knowing if she denied putting it on, Kano would throw a bunch of threats her way, not to mention a few punches, kicks, and torture.

She looked down at the outfit and, after mentally arguing with herself, she put it on.

Looking down at herself, she discovered she looked like an entirely different person. She wore long, black pants with a silver belt and black combat boots. She also wore a black fingerless glove on her left hand. There were silver bangle bracelets on her right hand. She also had on a sleeveless black top that stopped beneath her chest (think of Sonya's MK9 top, and replace the badge with a Black Dragon symbol)

A silver collar went around her neck. She took her blond locks out of the usual bun. Her hair now went down a little past the bottom of her ear.

Shaking her head in disgust, a voice grabbed her attention.

''You'll adjust, luv.'' A female voice said to her.

Cassie turned around, finding the door open, Kira standing in the doorway.

''You might have the will to be evil, I don't.'' Cassie spat.

''I made my own choice. You don't have your own, but it's either this or your friends and family.'' Kira said, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. ''Kano's waiting.''

End of chapter!

I hoped you enjoyed!

Comment and review!

KLD kitkat out!


	4. Failed Rescue

I don't own Mortal Kombat! And I'm so sorry for the late update!

 **Failed Rescue**

Cassie followed Kira to a room where Kano and several other Black Dragon members waited for their arrival. The room looked like a scientist's lab, filled with vials containing unknown chemicals, different tool, and more, which wasn't a good sign. Kira stopped, turning around and leaning against a counter. Cassie stopped and stood next to her.

''Why are we here, Kano?'' Cassie asked, trying her best to not sound angry.

'' 'Cause of our newest addition to the Black Dragon.'' Kano smirked. Cassie huffed.

''Alright,'' Kano motioned for two guards to step forward and for the rest to leave. ''Let's get to it.''

The two guards grabbed Cassie's arms as everyone else exited the room. Cassie narrowed her eyes at Kano while the guards took her to a metal table at the center of the room. They practically shoved her on it and strapped her arms and legs down with metal. Cassie struggled, but the metal bonds seemed to only tighten.

''What are you doing?!'' Cassie asked Kano, a minor hint of panic in her voice.

''Don't worry, luv.'' Kano said, turning around with a syringe in his hands.

Attached on the syringe was a needle. Kano walked up to Cassie, before speaking.

''Just trying to improve my ranks.'' He said, inserting the needle in Cassie's neck.

The red liquid that was in the syringe flowed into Cassie. Her eyes squeezed shut, immense pain spreading throughout her body, down every limb. Each shot of pain seemed to increase. Then, it slowly died down as Kano took the needle out from Cassie's neck. She took several deep breaths, before her eyes snapped open. But her eyes were changed. They were no longer blue, but yellow. Her pupils were now diamond like, much like Mileena's. Cassie's expression took on one of anger. She struggled against her bonds. The guards took one step back, but Kano remained where he was. The bonds shattered, all four of them. Cassie sat up quickly, narrowing her eyes at the two guards. The two guards took several steps back towards the door, looking cautiously at Cassie. Cassie's look of anger slowly faded as she smiled evilly. The two guards finally snapped as they practically trampled over each other to get to the door.

Cassie quickly got off the table and jumped on one guards back. Before he could make a move, she snapped his neck. The other guard was about to get out the door, but Cassie found a dagger nearby and threw it, stabbing his hand to the wall. He screamed in agony and Cassie walked up to him. She held up her hand, revealing her now sharper nails. She drove them into his head, his pain filled cries echoing in the room. Cassie pulled her nails out of the guard's skull, his body going limp. Looking down at the corpses on the ground, Cassie licked her lips. Opening her mouth, she showed her sharp, fang-like teeth she had gained from the serum. Kano watched as Cassie drove her fangs into the first guard's neck, impressed with what he had done. When Cassie was done, she stood up, giving Kano the opening he needed. He took out a dart, which was filled with a green chemical. He loaded it into a dart gun and shot Cassie.

Cassie's eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain. Her body went limp as she fell unconscious, falling to the ground. Kano watched as Cassie's sharper nails retracted and her fangs vanishing. He called in Black Dragon members to take away the corpses and clean up the mess that had been made.

Kira walked in, seeing the Black Dragon members take away the bodies.

''A success?'' she asked Kano. He nodded.

''In that form, she won't listen to anyone. You can't control her. She won't show any mercy on her friends or family. She'll only listen to one person, and that's me.'' Kano responded.

Kira smiled, looking down on Cassie's unconscious form. Cassie stirred slightly, her eyes cracking open. Her eyes were now blue again, her pupils that of a human. She sat up, her hand on her head. She groaned, looking up.

''What the hell just happened?!'' she asked, looking down at her hands and finding blood.

''We just got our new secret weapon.''

 **Meanwhile**

Takeda awoke to find himself lying on the ground outside of a building. The building looked a little old and run down. Takeda sat up, groaning.

''Takeda?'' a female voice asked.

Takeda looked at his surroundings, but everything was covered by a blanket of fog.

''Takeda?'' the voice came again, followed by hurried footsteps coming in his direction.

Takeda's head was buzzing, but he stood up, determined to find out who was calling him. A figure appeared through the fog, but he couldn't make out their features. The figure dashed through the fog, and Takeda made sure his whips were at the ready, just in case. The figure came forward out of the fog to reveal herself. Jacqui ran up to him, asking him several questions including if he was okay.

''I'm fine.'' Takeda answered Jacqui. Jacqui nodded.

''Where is everyone?'' Takeda questioned Jacqui.

''You were the first one I found. Come on.'' Jacqui responded, turning around and walking back into the fog, followed by Takeda. Soon, they heard hurried footsteps.

''Jin?'' Jacqui called out, a slight hint of panic in her voice. ''Uncle Johnny? General Blade?''

Takeda looked around, able to make out two figures in the blanket of fog. They were running towards them, but Takeda couldn't see who they were. He tapped Jacqui on the shoulder. Jacqui turned around to see what was wrong, but she saw nothing.

''What?'' she asked Takeda. ''What is it?''

''I saw two people. They just…vanished.'' Takeda said. ''Don't let your guard down.''

The two heard more footsteps, two shadowy figures running through the fog. Takeda and Jacqui stood back to back. Jacqui fired up her gauntlets, while Takeda readied his whips.

Then, through the silence came a laugh. Mocking and the slightest bit frightening, echoing all around them.

Before Jacqui or Takeda could register what was happening, a shadowy figure leaped from above, a sword slicing Jacqui across the cheek. The figure landed a few feet away, two silver and gleaming swords at the ready.

Takeda tried to turn around to help Jacqui, but a figure came from above and kicked him in the head. The figure back flipped off him and landed a few feet away. Standing up, the figure that attacked Takeda revealed herself to be Kira. The one that struck Jacqui stepped forward from the fog, revealing herself to be Tasia.

Jacqui stood up, blood dripping from the cut across her cheek and an angry look on her face. Takeda stood up with her, having recovered the blow he had taken to the head.

''You got a lot of nerve.'' Jacqui said to the two women.

''We have what we want. We held up our part of the bargain.'' Tasia spoke.

''What bargain?'' Takeda asked.

''We let you guys go, but we never said we'd let you live.''

Another shadowy figure cloaked in fog jumped down from the air. She stood up. Stepping forward, she was revealed to be their lost and captured comrade, but free.

''Cassie?'' Jacqui was the first to ask, slightly lowering her gauntlets, but not fully. Something wasn't right.

Cassie looked up, eyes now yellow with diamond shaped pupils. Jacqui and Takeda took notice of this, knowing that the Black Dragon must've done something to her, if the new attire wasn't a big enough hint. Cassie snarled at her former friends, both women standing behind preparing their weapons.

Before Jacqui or Takeda could register it, Cassie had run forward, driving her now sharper nails, claws, you might say, into Takeda's chest. He cried out in pain. Before Jacqui was given the chance to help, Kira's fist collided with her jaw.

Jacqui stumbled backwards, holding her injured jaw. She looked up at Tasia and Kira, who stood in fighting stances. Jacqui shook off the hit and fired a plasma blast from her gauntlets. Both women avoided it.

Tasia ran forward, using her sword to cut Jacqui's arm. She didn't get the chance to do any real harm, because Jacqui delivered a painful punch to her temple. She fired an energy blast to knock Tasia down. Kira tossed one of her knives in the air, before throwing it in Jacqui's direction. Jacqui ducked, the knife passing right above her head. Jacqui then punched Kira in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kira fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Jacqui took the advantage and shot a plasma blast at her, hitting her in her chest. She gave Kira one more punch to the temple, knocking her out.

Tasia ran up behind Jacqui, holding her sword in front of Jacqui's throat. Tasia grinned at the advantage she gained. She brought the sword closer and closer to Jacqui's throat. Jacqui narrowed her eyes, bringing her hands up to push the sword away. Tasia proved herself stronger as she brought it even closer.

Before she could hurt Jacqui, Jacqui kicked her in her legs. Tasia, caught off guard by the sudden hit, loosened her gripe on Jacqui. Jacqui whirled around, giving Tasia an uppercut. Tasia flew back, hitting ruins of a building, effectively knocking her out cold.

Jacqui looked back to where Takeda and Cassie were fighting. And, from the looks of it, Cassie was winning.

Takeda stumbled backwards, clutching at his chest, where Cassie had driven her nails in. Cassie ran up, punching him in the face and kicking him to the ground. Cassie walked up to him, grinning at her victory.

Cassie held back her hand, her sharpened nails ready to drive into his chest, this time to the heart. Right as she was about to, however, an energy blast was shot at her, hitting her hand. Cassie hissed in pain as she clutched her hand to her chest.

She looked to the culprit, who Jacqui was looking at as well. Jacqui knew that she hadn't shot it. Instead, Sonya stood there, Johnny and Kung Jin at her side.

Cassie growled, the serum inside her only serving to fuel her anger.

''Stand down.'' Sonya said.

''Or things are gonna get ugly'' Kung Jin added.

''Alright then.'' A male voice, thick with an Australian accent, said. ''Let's get it going.''

 **Alright, end of chapter. As always, comment and review, give me your thoughts. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better. Anyways, KLDkitkat out!**


	5. Free For All

**I don't own Mortal Kombat! Please comment and review on this chapter. And no flames, if you don't mind.**

 **Free For All**

Everyone person turned to look at Kano. Some held looks of pure anger, mainly Jacqui, Sonya, Kung Jin, Johnny, and even Takeda as he got up off the ground. Meanwhile, Cassie smirked evilly. Kano laughed menacingly at the group of heroes.

''Try as ya will, you'll only fail.'' Kano mocked them. ''If ya know what's good for you, I suggest you leave, and no one will get hurt.''

''As I've said before, I don't negotiate with scumbags.'' Sonya bared her teeth in anger, balling her fists. ''What'd you do to my daughter?''

''Made 'er better.'' Kano drew out his knife, his cybernetic eye starting to glow brighter. ''How's about a demonstration?''

''Let her go.'' Jin ordered.

''Aw, then you'd miss all the fun!'' Kano grinned psychotically. ''Get 'em!''

With that, several more Black Dragon soldiers appeared from the fog, charging at the group.

''Had a feeling you'd be like that.'' Sonya glared at the cult leader. After the words left her mouth, several S.F soldiers ran out from the cover of the fog.

Almost immediately, they began battle against each other. Sonya charged Kano, who smirked as Cassie tackled her mother before she got the chance.

Cassie pinned the General's hands to the ground. Sonya noticed Cassie's changed eyes, as well as her sharpened teeth and claws that were digging into her hands. Cassie leaned down, fangs gnashing in a threatening manner. Sonya struggled as she tried to push Cassie off of her.

Although it proved futile for the General. Cassie's teeth got closer, but an energy blast was shot into her side, knocking her off her mother. Sonya looked to where it had come from, discovering Jacqui, who had her gauntlets aimed to where Cassie had been. Giving Sonya a nod, she turned and began fighting against the Black Dragon again.

Cassie rolled a few feet away, as Sonya got up quickly. Cassie looked up at the General, banging one fist on the ground as she got up, a growl escaping her mouth.

Sonya readied her wrist gauntlets, taking aim at Cassie.

After a few moments of hesitation, Sonya fired off several shots. Cassie performed a series of flips, dodging each and every blast.

But with each flip, Cassie had gotten closer to Sonya. Soon, Cassie kicked her mother in the head, knocking Sonya off her feet.

Sonya recovered, getting back up. She ran forward to attack Cassie, throwing a punch. However, Cassie caught Sonya's fist, twisting her arm painfully. Sonya cried out in pain, but quickly spun around, twisting her arm free of Cassie's grip and elbowing her in the stomach.

Cassie stumbled back, as Sonya fired a blast from her gauntlets, hitting Cassie in the chest and knocking her back.

Sonya walked forward as Cassie laid on the ground, groaning and struggling to get up. Sonya put her boot on Cassie's throat, preparing to render her unconscious with another energy blast.

Before she was given the chance, a knife whirled by her hand, barely grazing the top of it. Sonya's eyes widened as she drew her hand back in shock, a thin red line forming where the knife had struck.

She turned to see Kano walking towards her. Sonya's anger flared as she saw the smug smirk on his face.

The two began to brawl as a sound cut through the air. Nobody heard it except Cassie, due to her enhanced senses.

It was a portal that had opened…close by.

Cassie weakly got up from the ground, quickly but quietly walking through the fog.

She could sense the being of ten thousand souls. She could smell the Zaterrean. She could hear the mercenary, the rattling of sand grenades on his belt.

Their footsteps echoed in her ears, as she knew they were approaching.

She saw three shadowy figures through the blanket of fog. Before she could ready herself for an attack, bands of green restrained her, lifting her in the air.

Cassie growled as she looked up, seeing a hooded figure with black straps hiding his full face, his robe flowing behind him.

Then, behind him, appeared Erron Black and Reptile. Cassie narrowed her eyes.

''Here.'' Reptile hissed, looking Cassie over.

''Ermac.'' Erron huffed. ''You said you sensed a _Tarkatan_ in Earthrealm.''

''And this is it.'' Ermac said, looking over at Erron. ''theirs is Tarkatan DNA flowing through her veins.''

''How?'' The Zatterrean looked to Ermac. ''She is of Earthrealm.''

Erron cleared his throat, pointing to a symbol on a wall close by. It was a Black Dragon symbol.

''That's your answer.'' Erron said. ''The Black Dragon are responsible for many fucked up things.''

''We are to take her to the Emperor.'' Ermac said, lowering Cassie from the air.

The bonds around her vanished, and instead there was a single one keeping her arms bound to her body, and two bounding her wrists.

Reptile and Erron grabbed Cassie roughly by her shoulders, forcing her through the portal.

 **Outworld**

Ermac, Erron, Reptile, and Cassie walked through the portal, into the Emperor's courtyard. All three men took notice of the empty place, which was usually busy with people.

But scattered all amongst the courtyard were many Tarkatans, led by Tanya. They were all in hiding, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

''Now.'' One Tarkatan hissed.

''Wait.'' Tanya held up her hand. ''Who is with them?''

One Tarkatan sniffed the air. ''An Earthrealmer.''

Tanya narrowed her eyes. ''They betrayed the Empress. Leave no survivors.''

A fireball appeared in Tanya's hand, a signal for them to attack.

The Tarkatans immediately jumped out from their hiding places, running forward and circling the four.

Tanya quickly teleported behind Erron, taking his revolvers and destroying them in a blink of an eye.

Erron's hands shot to his gun holsters, discovering the absence of said weapons. He huffed, glaring at Tanya who had teleported between two Tarkatans, completing the circle.

''We shall handle them.'' Reptile said to Ermac. ''Take her to the Emperor.''

Ermac nodded, using his energy to blow two Tarkatans out of the circle and flying between the open gap, using the magical bonds to drag Cassie along.

Tanya nodded to the two Tarkatans that had been blown out of the circle. They nodded back and ran after Ermac.

Erron put his fists up while Reptile conjured a ball of acid.

The markings on Tanya's skin lit up orange as she summoned a fireball, throwing it at the two. Reptile jumped out of the way, while the ball of fire grazed Erron's shoulder. He hissed in pain, holding his shoulder with his other hand.

Erron heard a snarl, looking up to see a Tarkatan rushing towards him, blades extending from his arms. Reptile was busy fighting off Tanya and other Tarkatans.

Despite his singed shoulder, Erron punched the Tarkatan in the teeth, knocking a few out. The Tarkatan stumbled back, but quickly regained balance, swiping his blades at Erron. Erron ducked, the first attempts for his opponent not working.

While the one Tarkatan kept him busy, Tanya snuck away from Reptile, sneaking behind Erron. She took her staff from her back, jumping in the air and putting it underneath her, so she was in a crouching position upon it. Erron kicked the Tarkatans legs out from underneath him, turning around to face Tanya.

Tanya smiled down at him, before jumping from her staff and slamming it down on his head, knocking him out cold.

Tanya looked to Reptile's bleeding and unconscious form. Perfect.

Tanya knew Mileena would be most proud. Why not take it a step further?

''Kill them.'' Tanya ordered the Tarkatans, while motioning for some to follow her.

Four Tarkatans left to follow Tanya, hunting down Ermac. Tanya could sense him. Ermac housed her family's souls. She'd wretch each and every soul free, all the while destroying the being of ten thousand souls, the one who dared betray Mileena.

Tanya smirked as she felt them getting closer. The true Empress of Outworld would be crowned, and Edenia would be restored.

Tanya turned a corner, finding Ermac with Cassie still bound by his magic. She bared her teeth, running behind Ermac. She flipped up, wrapping her legs around his head and flipping back, smashing Ermac's head on the ground.

The move was effective. The bonds that had restrained Cassie vanished. Cassie quickly stood up, staring down the Tarkatans.

One Tarkatan looked curiously at her. He could feel the Tarkatan blood coursing through her veins. He knew that this creature was a hybrid, just like the true Kahnum.

Mileena would want to see this creature.

Tanya looked up from where she was punching Ermac's face. He had been unconscious, but Tanya had kept going. She climbed off him. She then watched as green energy appeared around him, swirling and surely keeping him alive.

Tanya growled, a dark purple powder conjuring in her hands. She then threw it on him. The purple chased away the green, and enveloped his form.

The dark shroud would weaken him and prevent him from using any of his powers. It would also slowly eat at his life, and the souls captured within.

Tanya looked back over to where the Tarkatans were, watching as they rendered a girl unconscious. They then bound her with ropes, in any case she woke up.

Tanya walked over to them.

''Who is she?'' Tanya narrowed her eyes at the girl's figure. ''And why is an Earthrealmer in Outworld?''

''We do not know.'' One Tarkatan replied. ''Kotal would not risk Outworld to capture an Earthrealmer and cause conflict between the realms.''

''That we know.'' Tanya said. ''The Empress will want to see her. Earthrealm refused to aid the true ruler of Outworld, then those who are not with her are against her. And traitors are to be executed.''

The Tarkatans nodded. ''She could prove useful.''

''That is for Mileena to decide.'' Tanya answered, holding up a golden crystal. She held it out if front of her, as the crystal began to glow. Soon, a portal blinked into existence, the same color as the stone.

Tanya walked through, the Tarkatans following, carrying Cassie.

 **Earthrealm**

Sonya performed an arc kick, effectively kicking Kano in the head and knocking him off his feet. Kano looked up at Sonya, who walked over, her nose bloody and her uniform torn in some places, blood dripping from several cuts and bruises already forming. She narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the face twice. She then jumped on top of Kano, aggravating the bruises and cuts on his own body. Sonya punched him the face with one hand, the other wrapped around his throat.

Sonya momentarily stopped punching him, growling as she asked him a question.

''What did you do to my daughter?!'' she hissed at him.

Kano smirked, despite Sonya's tightening grip on his throat. ''I'm not…gonna talk.''

''Your clan's already gone. Base is taken and rigged with explosives. Why wouldn't you?'' Kung Jin walked over and asked, his bow in hand.

He was followed by Jacqui, Takeda, and Johnny.

''General Blade.'' Jacqui said, her voice laced with anger, but filled with worry. ''If you kill him, we won't know how to cure Cassie.''

Takeda turned to her. ''Anything else?''

''She's gone.'' Jacqui averted her eyes to the ground.

Sonya's eyes narrowed. Turning to look at them, she said, ''Keep an eye on him. Jacqui, you're with me.''

Jacqui nodded. Sonya hesitantly got off Kano, all the while watching him like a hawk.

Sonya then nodded to the men standing behind her, turning around and storming off to the Black Dragon's base with Jacqui trailing behind her.

Once inside, Jacqui asked Sonya a question. ''What're we looking for?''

Sonya kept walking, but responded nevertheless. ''Clues on what Kano did to Cassie. And how we can get her back.''

Jacqui sighed. At least she got an answer.

''From here on,'' Sonya began, turning to Jacqui, ''We split up. You take the East, I'll take the West.''

With that, Sonya walked away, leaving Jacqui on her own. Jacqui looked around, finding one room with a bright light coming from within. She narrowed her eyes, hesitantly walking to the door.

 **Yeah, I'll leave it at that for now. But please, comment and review, and I'll see ya next time! KLD kitkat out!**


End file.
